


Pink Carnation - Unforgettable

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Memories, a fickle thing. Some are crystal clear as day while others are muddled with fog and missing details.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 7





	Pink Carnation - Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my 2nd Fanfic for FGO, this time it's a little bit longer than the last

Memories, a fickle thing. Some are crystal clear as day while others muddle with fog and missing details.

Lilianna's memories tend to be foggy, it was always like that unless a random floating memory had come upfront and it usually was at the wrong time.

Like that time in Russia while they were traversing through the thick snow she remembered a request from EMIYA.

It was the summer of 2020 and she remembers how much farming she had to do. She wanted to clear it as quickly as possible, they were up against Sabers and Berserkers. She called upon Arash, EMIYA, and Gilgamesh when they finally finished the area for the last time, EMIYA pulled her to the side and requested.

_"Master, Is it alright if you don't pair me up with the Golden Archer? I don't mind Arash but that other Archer irks me",_

She honored his request when it comes to farming Embers but she said she couldn't make any promises when events arise again.

Another time was during the way back, right after London. As they reyshifted back to Chaldea. She wondered if she had forgotten to do something.

When she had been getting ready for the night, she suddenly remembered what it was. She grabbed her jacket and went to the greenhouse, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she wished that her flowers have not wilted.

As she entered the greenhouse, she saw a familiar green-haired servant. She tilted her head to the side and called out, _"Enkidu? What are you doing here?",_

The Lancer had found out about the greenhouse and often hung around here when they weren't called upon, another thing was that they found out about Master's flowers and made sure they properly irrigated.

She thanked Enkidu and they offered to escort her back to her room. She was thankful for the offer as a certain Berserker and Assassin tend to lurk around, especially at night.

Two memories were quite unforgettable. The first was when she was still new to Chaldea and in the middle of the Fuyuki singularity. They had already established a ley line, she was not sure if it was Da Vinci or Dr. Roman that recommend her to summon a servant but she did.

She was glad she did, as they used all 30 Saint Quartz, she managed to get a decent pull but the real unforgettable moment was when it was the last catalyst. The orbs spun and emitted a golden color, it converges in the middle and when the smoke had passed, all they heard was a roar. She, Mash, and Olga Marie looked up and saw it was a Berserker they summoned. And not just any berserker, it was the Berserker that participated in the 5th Holy Grail War in proper history.

What came after was a surprise, she tried calling him by his true name but it didn't seem to stuck, and so she resorted to another call, _**"BERSERKER!!"**_ , and said servant was running towards them, swinging his club towards the enemy, defeating them. Despite his big size and intimidating stare, Lilianna felt safe for once. Heracles, the Berserker didn't leave her main team in a long while.

The second unforgettable memory was right before Orleans. She was in the summoning room holding a ticket, it was the first time she was gonna use one. They were equivalent to 3 Quartz. Da Vinci assured her it was just like using quartz, she didn't need to worry.

She held out the ticket, it slowly disappeared and the familiar orbs appeared again. Time seemed to slow down as the orbs emitted a rainbow color. It converges again in the middle, she swatted away the smoke and the smell of flowers greeted her nose.

" _Greetings, Master of Chaldea. I am Merlin. People call me the Mage of Flowers. Just call me Merlin. I don't care for formalities", Merlin also didn't leave her main team in a long time along with Mash._

**Author's Note:**

> The Merlin with ticket thing is true, all of my 5 star Casters are from singles or tickets. The latest addition was Skadi


End file.
